The Second Delivery
by Silverdogz
Summary: William Coulsen has grown up an navy brat, bouncing around from base to base and country to country. Now he has been sent to Japan thanks to new marching orders for his parents. Now he's living with the Fujiwaras', can he keep up with this family? Rated T for safety


I do not own Initial D, or any other Car companies mentioned

The idea behind specification racing is to have the cars be on the same level and the only way to win is to be the best driver on the track. One of the most well-known SR leagues is the PRO3 league that is based in the pacific northwest of the USA. The car: the BMW E30 325i(S), and the stage for the race today is Pacific Raceways in Kent Washington.

"All cars to the grid! All cars to the Grid!"

The exciting part of almost any SR race is how close the racing is, especially in PRO3. With the cars only producing 168 horses and even less torque means that the drivers have to use a technique called momentum driving. The idea is that the driver keeps his revs up and the speed up, this leads to the PRO3 calling card. The cars will travel incredibly fast and will often be three or four abreast as the cars travel down the front straight of Pacific Raceways, and the corners.

A teen in the stands smiled as the inline sixes of the cars screamed past his hand in his pocket and jingled his keys as he watched the cars whip pass.

_*Deedle Deedle-Dee!*_

He grimaced and his green eyes darkened as he saw the caller ID on the phone. Standing up and sighing he flipped it open as he walked off the bleachers.

"Is it time?" he asked.

"Will, you know your mother and I have obligations to the Navy. I've arranged your transport for you and your car." His father said.

"Still, why do I have to move to Japan with you?"

"Because I'm your father and it'll be good for you." 

"Fine, where is the boat?"

"Pier 32." The teen closed the black phone and left the track heading for the parking lot. Taking the keys out of his pocket he unlocked his 1989 BMW 325iS with the full M-Technik II package, in white. The car idled as he set up his clicked in the belt and slipped the car in gear. Pulling out and turning left he eventually arrived at the on ramp to the freeway.

_*I know I shouldn't… Ah Screw it!*_

Will downshifted and the car's engine screamed as the tach. arced past 4,000 rpms and kept climbing, up to 6,500 RPMs and he upshifted and the speedometer up to 70 mph and stayed there.

_*Hmph. It's not worth getting a ticket, especially now.*_

The car hummed quietly as the upgraded suspension handled the cracks in the asphalt smoothly. The car was happy and so was its driver as the halogen headlights burned in the sun, it was the hallmark of his driving, he always had his headlights on. Approximately half an hour passed until he turned onto the ramp for I-5 to go through Seattle one last time. The M20 idled as the he waited for the light to change. He looked up as the he noticed a familiar E46 M3 sitting in the parking lot of a Starbucks. Flicking on his right turn signal he turned and parked next to it. Will got out and waited for the owner of the M3 to get out.

"Hey Matt!" he yelled.

"Oh! Hey what's up?" he asked.

"My parents got marching orders, we're leaving." Said Will. Both he and Matt were military brats, growing up on a base in some country and rarely in the same country for too long.

"Damn, are you going to sell the iS?" said Will.

"No, don't get your hopes up about taking her. Not with almost two-hundred horses on me, I just don't see why you'd want her." Said Will.

"Dude! It's _the _iS! Holder of the time record on the Cascades." Said Matt.

"I don't see how I'm some sort of savant, I saw a PRO3 race today, makes what we're doing look small time and none of us have the balls that those guys do, they were three abreast in turn one."

"Damn. You get within an inch of the rails on either side of the pass, and they just don't care." said Matt, "but, you run with almost no exterior mods, and a chip is all you have to make power."

"That chip and the MAF conversion is all about throttle response, not power, and exterior mods are simply tacky, but I do like the black BBS RS set that you sold me."

"Well it was nice, squid."

"Ah, shut up chairforce." Said Will as he got back in the iS and left for the pier. As he idled in line at the pier he saw the boat that was going to be home for the next ten days. As he loaded the car into the container and checked in the keys and he was ready to go.

Ten days later….

Will stood up on the deck as the sailors rushed around and yelled instructions to the dock workers. He noticed the container that held the iS was already being inspected by customs.

_*If they damage her…*_

Will had an attachment to the car, he had bought it in Germany on his sixteenth birthday and had kept with him ever since he had bought it. A little pressure from his parents had let it into the US, however Japan let it in just fine. He walked down the gangplank and entered the C/I office.

"Hello and Welcome to Japan, please fill out these forms and do you have anything else to declare?" asked the lady behind the desk.

"Yes, I own the BMW in container 1689." Said Will.

"Okay, fill out these forms and claim your keys from the Auto Garage." Said the lady.

"Thanks." Pulling out a pen and sitting down, he spent a few minutes filling out the papers. He handed them back and had his visa stamped and he exited the office and headed to the garage. Pulling open the door the aroma of grease and gas greeted him like a familiar friend. A slight smile tugged at his face.

"Hey, I'm here to pick up my car." Said Will.

"Which one?" said the little man sitting behind the desk.

"The white BMW." said Will.

"Papers, please." He said. Will passed the registration papers and his license to the man.

"Everything checks out, they're almost done with the inspection and here is your Japanese license."

"Thanks." For Will, speaking Japanese was one thing but reading it was harder. Even his own license was hard to read.

"Have a seat there. We'll bring it around."

A few minutes later….

"Here you go kid." Said the man as he passed the key to Will.

"Thanks." He stepped out of the office and opened the door and sat down in his car wrapping his hands around the wheel. He started the engine and drove off the lot.

_*Deedle Deedle-Dee!*_

Sighing Will pulled over and opened his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Will, it's me." Said his Dad.

"Oh, what's up." Will asked.

"You won't be able to stay with us, new base regulations so I set you up with an old friend of mine."

"Oh, okay." Said Will.

"I'll text you the address. I love you." Said his dad.

"Love you too."

_ *Ding*_

The Place that you are going is  
Fujiwara Tofu Shop at Akina

A/N: That's the end of the first chapter. Now, the idea here is not American in Japan and he wins blah-blah. He's going to have some challenges. I chose the E30 because it is a perfect attacker to the AE86, it's about 100kg heavier but has more torque and the size is about a couple cm difference. Of course this is in Stage 1 before the first race with the 86


End file.
